


Was it a dare, kitten?

by Ashlynnella



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Again, Bedroom, But I Adore Them, Cuddling, F/M, Romance, They are so cute, i dont know why i ship them, i love them, i..enjoy, madeline interrupts, my logic doesnt exist, the best cuddlers, why am I tagging this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashlynnella/pseuds/Ashlynnella
Summary: Hey! This is my first fanfic , I really hope you will like it ! I would appreciate it if you guys left kudos or comments for further development!So yes , Kitty x Dexter  isn't a common ship but..first time for everything huh?So...yes enjoy ( as much as you can)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Was it a dare, kitten?

''Hey Bun'' Kitty purred as the boy stepped into the room smiling. She raised her hands to wrap his neck and her sweater , which was Dexter's , seemed even bigger on her curvy body as she went on her toes to be at the same eye level as her boyfriend.

''Why did you call me to come by? Is Maddie here?'' he greeted her and threw the blankets to hug her back. He looked worried. He knew that something was going on when he first saw Kitty at the castleteria that day. The future Cheshire didn't sit with the other Wonderlanians or with anyone else. Instead, she took her tray and rushed back to her room , shutting the door. 

She didn't show up at the lessons neither, fact that made Dexter wonder what in ever-after was up with her. He was used to her being mischevious and disappear at random times , but that was different. He looked down at her and her wide smile she had one moment before had vanished and it was now replaced with crystal tears dripping down her round pale cheeks.

''What happened Kitty...''he breathed as he closed the door behind him in order Kitty's soft sobs not to be heard at the hallways.

Kitty almost collapsed at the floor but fortunately Dexter grabbed by her waist before she fell down, the petite girl not trying to hide herself crying anymore.  
''I..n-nothing I was just..'' was all she managed to say beneath the soft material she was pressing against her face. She looked pathetic. Not a Kitty most people where used to , not who they were expecting her to be. Dexter lifted the girl and gently placed her at her bed, covering her with a couple of blankets. He bed looked like a nest , with branches hung at the ceiling. Light purple curtains were all around the smile-shaped bed ( If this shape is possible to be made) and her nightstand was at the right side, filled with hair clips, woolen balls and nail polish bottles everywhere while its selves where all the things Kitty had ''collected''. They were mainly all the trinkets she had found in-between her lessons, sometimes inside her friends' lockers that she was later giving back as ''gifts''. He clothes were spead in all over her space, all in shades of silver, violet and black. In short, her room was a complete mess. 

''Shhhhh..It's okay kitten, relax you don't need to further explain . Just calm down'' he said while taking a seat at the bed, protectively putting an arm around her, drawing small circles at her torso.  
The middle Charming dragged his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it, opening Fairyfy and putting on her favourite playlist. A slow song started playing and Kitty curled to Dexter even more, making the boy struggle to breathe. 

''Kitty-i-c-cann-ot-br-rea-the'' he choked throwing his hands in the air. The werecat quickly unwrapped and stared at him, her tearstained steel blue eyes full of worry.She grabbed his wrist and whispered ''Sorry...I..I am ..s-sorry Dex.''Tears were dripping down again , making the prince's heart tear apart.  
A few minutes passed by with Kitty laying on his chest, her long freshly-maniquired nails playing with his brown curls and Dexter gingerly caressing her ears.  
'What has happened to her...' was the only thought the boy had on his mind , which was interrapted by a loud noise coming from the drom's wooden door.

He lifted his head a little bit and saw a short , colourful girl with teal and lavender striked curly hair standing by the window frame, her teacup shaped shoes tapping the tile floor. Maddie was staring at the boy, somewhat surprised that Kitty hadn't gotten up yet. She mouthed a 'hello' before she walked across her room, reaching the edge of her roommate's bed, sitting comfortable. 

Kitty finally turned her head on the other side to face Maddie scratching her bed sheets lazily. She immediately jumped off her bed, a horror expression across her determined face, which was now turned to a panicked in no time.  
''What are you doing here Mads?'' she hissed under her hot breath as she folder her arms, only then realising that she was no longer wearing her t-shirt. She ran to her wardrobe to dress properly.  
''You mean what am I doing in MY room Katherine?'' she replied aggressively ,fact that Dexter saw for the first time in his life.  
'And Katherine?Why is Maddie calling Kitty with her full name since she knew she hates it?' he thought a second after. He didn't want to witness the two Wonderlanian's chat in order not to make things more akward than they already were, so he leaned off but Kitty raised her hand, ''Stay Dex Madeline isn't staying for long'' she ordered and he obeyed.  
Maddie eyed her friend and made her sit down.  
''I know what you did Kathy, and she is pretty upset. This whole thing is going topsy-curvy and I think you owe her an apology for what you said to her . It really hurt her you know.'' she said pathetically looking her dead in the eye. Kitty just shrugged her shoulders, sign that she didn't want to discuss this in front of the other boy. Dexter could say by her body language that this topic was making her uncomfordable. She was shifting uneasily. 

''Not the time nor the place.She told me things too. Mean things. I guess she did not mention them did she? '' the future Cheshire continued still not revealing the other girl's name. Dexter was standing at the corner, unsure what to do or say. 

''What is it Kathy? Are you afraid that your beloved will create a bad impression?She said what she had to say, and she mentioned these indeed.'' she machanically said, twirling her gloved finger with a lock of her hair. 

''Oh please if he had heard what SHE HAD SAID ABOUT HIM AND I HE WOULD NOT EVEN WANT TO LOOK AT ME WITHOUT CURSING MADELINE!'' Kitty yelled, spilling out the last words without wanting, covering her mouth with her hand once she realised what she had done.Dexter raised an eyebrow at her , pursing his lips . ''What is she talking about Maddie?'' the prince dragged his eyes off his girlfriend to face a startled Maddie. 

The young Hatter tilted her head with a satisfied playful look that pissed Kitty off. She kicked her legs in the air and tucked her bright yellow skirt.  
''Oh well...you know Katherine can be a little...harsh and mean to the other people do u agree with me Kathy?'' she turned to Kitty and when she saw that the other girl was not willing to give her an answer she continued with the same creepily joyful tone. 

''So...let's say that she disrespected one of her friend's relationship with one of your siblings and..you know the other girl got a little bit overwhelmed and...as a revenge? You can call it however you want, reminded Katherine of her own actions towards her own current relationship..'' she said now lowering her voice as Kitty usualy did when she had done a mistake that did not want to admit. Dexter thought about it for a brief moment and immediately snapped.

''A LITTLE OVERWHELMED?''  
''LIZZIE HEARTS?''  
the couple yelled at the same time in sync. 

Maddie just waited until they both calmed down before she spoke again, almost whispering. Dexter thought she was being scary, while Kitty was looking at her Wonderland friend like she had murdered someone.  
''Yes for both of you. Now Katherine if you excuse us I was wondering If I could have a minute with Dexter to talk about...stuff'' Maddie said winking playfully . 

''Not a chance.'' Kitty quickly cut her off, now being obvious that she was trying to held her tears back for a long time since Maddie had entered her room. 

''Whatever-after you say, but let me explain to him because we don't want any more break up-s. Well, for today at least...huh?'' It was a rhetorical question, so Maddie carried on with her storytelling. 

''Kitty are you sure you are fine with me having heard of this?'' Dexter asked his girlfriend fearfully. 

''I guess I cannot avoid it now that SHE has started, right?'' she sharply replied. 

''No you can't, Katherine? Anyways, so Elizabeth , as Dexter said had a 'fight' with Katherine , which kind of involved you and your brother , Daring. And with that I mean ....Kitty unsuccessfuly tried to advice her for dating Daring, that he was not loyal enough , he was selfish and would easily hurt her without caring about her emotions, which I personally find pretty annoying. Like , to set an example , imagine Darling constantly telling you who to date , why and how..wouldn't it be irritating?..I guess so....and well then Elizabeth reminded her of her own mistake that Katherine dated you for your money , that it was all a dare and she didn't have the attitude to tell you because she is a coward , that she used to to have access on Daring who she truly wanted before you , that she never told her about her change of heart and that she didn't want Daring anymore but you ...do you want me to continue? Because it will get late and you are not allowded to stay at the girls' dorms for too long...you know..for obvious reasons...'' she concluded , finally raising her head to face a negatively surpised Dexter whose jaw had dropped in a very un-princely manner and a super pale Kitty that was trembling like a soaked wet cat. 

''Kitty you-'' it was all he managed to say before his girlfriend stomped off her dormitory , running , crying hard. She did not believe her friend had exposed her like that. She wanted to disappear, since she did not have the mental strength to face any of them. The boy wondered where she was going to sleep since she was not in the best mood to room with Maddie , who was surprisingly still smiling. 

''Maddie...I-...why did you do all this?'' he said when he dragged his crystal-blue eyes off the previously open door. Too much information was gathering in his head, he needed fresh air.But he couldn't leave, not yet. He had to solve this riddle. He needed to, for grimm's sake! 

'But, was it all a dare?..Could Kitty be so manipulative towards him, leaving his with the idea of actually liking him for who he is and not as a replacement of his older brother?

Maddie had now laid her head at the bed pillar, gazing at the ceiling. Once she heard his question, she lifted her chin and with a yawn her face took a look that said 'isn't it obvious?' 

''Ohhhhhhhhhh okay okay I see you are upset Dex, but no need to worry, really!'' she exclaimed with an uncharacteristic hysterical laugh , that surely didn't fit with the image Dexter had for his Friend from Wonderland. 

''Here , we are talking for my girlfriend who just ran, ran Maddie not even vanished, crying. She never cries, at least not in front of me , or anyone I know...'' he corrected himself, fixing his thick black glasses , placing them back to his nose. 

''Keep the last one. So, I did all these because Lizzie was so determined by the things Kitty said at her face, I mean how would you feel If someone, your best friend especially, told you that the person you love, the person you care about isn't the ideal, if not the ideal, a suitable for you? So she defended herself Dex, by showing Kitty that she had made a wrong choice, not her. You , the charming brothers have caused a lot of problems to those two...'' she simply explained .

Dexter was astonished, not wanting ti believe what he had just heard coming from Maddie's mouth. Wrong choice? Was he the wrong choice?

He gathered the last pieces of courage he had and asked Maddie ''Did Kitty tell you that I am the wrong choice? Be careful of what you will say or else a heart will break . '' His voice came out harsh and his words muffled. 

He had more things to ask, but this question what the most urgent. He had to go and find Kitty after all. 

''Yes, no , I mean not exactly ...But hey wait! I am not finished !''she called , realising that the twin was about to break a vase that was nearby. 

''She said that It was a bad idea to keep this secret from you all this time but was worried that you would leave her and- wait why am I telling you all these ? Go find her yourself !Aren't you a charming? Go charm her then!'' she stopped talking and got up . 

Dexter said nothing for a minute. Was it a good idea to look for Kitty now that she was clearly agitated or give her some space? He weighted his options and stood up from his chair, fixing his messy hair but Maddie snatched his wrist agressively. 

''Take care of Katherine ,Dexter. And I mean it with every value of the word. She isn't as tough as she seems, and I suppose you know is as much as we do.'' She didn't specific who she meant but the middle brother understood and released her grab , rubbing his arm. ''Go'' she whispered after , her teal eyes locked on his.

He was wondering around the campus for almost half an hour. No sign of Kitty. He asked Bunny, Alistair and strictly avoided knocking at Lizzies and Duchess' dorm but they did not know either. He sat on a bench near the enchatment forest and closed his eyes to think possible places he hasn't looked yet. It was getting dark and it would soon be curfew so he tried to speed up. Maddie's words were still replaying on his mind, making it harder for him to concentrate. ''...Katherine dated you for your money , that it was all a dare and she didn't have the attitude to tell you because she is a coward , that she used to to have access on Daring who she truly wanted before you..'' Were these all true? He felt a pinch on his heart at the remind of the ''dare'' or so-called that he had fallen for..But does she want him now, or am I another fool that has literally fallen for..her sweet mischevious smile, her curly lavender hair, the silk smell that always wonders at the room when she enters, her petite body, her hot breath as she approaches his skin...He felt butterflies in his stomach with all these thoughts, a small akward smile cracking on his lips. 

A soft sob popped his imagination bubble, bringing him back to reality as he cleared his mind and turned his head to the direction the cry had came from . 

Kitty, he immediately thought.  
no, Lizzie was his second guess.  
'Can't you even identify you own girlfriend man?'he quarreled himself .He slowly got up from where he was sitting and took a step to the direction he heard the voice. 

The smell of silks filled his nose and he stood still. 

Kitty.No no no no . He panicked , but his desperation was overwhelming his body . 

He pended for another hint before he spoke : he did not want to spook her . 

''Why are you standing there speechless?'' she mentioned , avoiding eye-contact at all costs. Her tearstained eyes were staring at the grass she was uprooting nervously. His throat went dry, his eyes glaring at the short girl. She was coiled up like a ball and her long nails were pressing her fair skin willfuly as she did not dare to look him in the face. 

''Kitty are you okay?'' What a stupid question. Does she look okay?, he said to hiself again. 

''What do you think ,handsome ?'' she joked faintly smiling as she was quickly wiping her tears. She unfolded her arms and legs to take a sharp breath. When she finally looked at him , she was trembling again, Dexter felt pity for her. 

''Dexter, I want to say something to you before we break up.'' she started , taking a curl that was stuck on her face behind her pointy ear and her sea-blue eyes met his. He tried not to break the eye contact but he wanted to say something, anything that would prove that he wouldn't give up on them, on her .  
''Kitty wait I-'' he declared but the girl who was laying a metre away cut him off, 

''No, you will wait until I am finished. Then you will be able to yell at me, kick me, hit me , swear , whatever. Just pay attention for one minute, I am sorry you will have to look at my ugly face for this short period of time. So...let's start with the fact that-''  
''With the fact that I love you Katherine Chericat Cheshire, and there is nothing you can do about it . I do not know if you don't, and in fact I don't care. It may hurt my feelings that you may or may not dated me for a stupid dare's sake, you may liked or even to this moment still like my brother , Daring. You may like pranking me by hiding my glasses and vanishing just to scare me at the end of the hallway. You may wish Maddie hadn't said all these, which by the way I am grateful she did so. You may have gotten into a fight with your best friend that loves you to the day she will die. You may used me for my family's money and heritage. You may have done or said a million things that I cannot come up with at this moment but I am sure you are already thinking of, but It does not matter, to me . They don't matter because this love I have for you blinds me . You may not understant it now Kitty, but I would do anything to prevent you from shedding a tear. My heart melts when I see you like this and If letting you go means that you will be happy , I will do it. And now you can continue your lecture, but keep that in m-''

Kitty had stood up, leaning towards him , with one of her biggest, sweetest smiles curving her plump lips and silenced the boy with a kiss. A passionate, desparate kiss that melted Dexter's body , his tongue twirling around Kitty's, slowly shutting his eyes while grabbing her waist with a shift. It was like he was touching hot lava, her purfume making his heart pound uncontrollably . Her caressing at his neck made him go crazy. He embraced her soft touch , forgetting everything around him .  
When their lips separated , they were both constantly panting, still in each other's arms.  
''Mind'' he breathed as he remembered what he was saying before. 

Kitty just smiled and let out a light giggle. She wiped her tears and squeezed his palm. 

The sun was setting down and most of the students were already at their dormitories . They both turned to watch the beautiful sunset as the sky was turning into a red-ish pink color , reflecting in the swan lake .  
KItty dragged her eyes off the spell-blinding view and looked directly at her boyfriend's deep loyal blue eyes and she said the words that were going round and around in her mind all this time. The words she was most afraid to spell out, because she thought they would made her weak . Again those butterflies. She swallowed hard and stepped on the prince's shoes to be at the same eye -level as Dexter as she spoke. 

''I love you too''

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I made Maddie being a little out of character I just didn't know who to put in order to replace her ... and i certainly did not expet from her to be love advisor but..yes  
> side note: It is not metioned , but in this fanfic she is in relationship with bunny.  
> I hope you like it!


End file.
